Count Dante Demici (GBA)
Because I write Dante in separate timelines, I have several different pages made for his profile: do not take this as a major change of character, but rather, a hail back to when Dante was younger and more fighting oriented - since he has entered the political arena, his interest in it has taken a steep decline. Brief Description Dante is a six foot tall Firrerreo of athletic build, with gold tinged skin, aristocratic facial features, topaz eyes, pronounced canines, and nictating membranes in addition to his more human eyelids. Due to a rare genetic disorder, my skin doesn't flush or change color with emotion - although, I do still retain my ultraviolet sight. Dante can be seen wearing polished knee high suregrip climbing boots, a pair of black pants with a gunmetal gray utility belt, a black long sleeved shirt, over which a long sleeved and high collared preter jacket is worn. Mentality Due to his training in the Matukai way, as well as his devotion to the religion of the Chalactan adepts, Dante is DEEPLY spiritual. He believes that all things hold a specific and predestined function in the universe, and that we are born to carry this function out. However, he also believes that the laws of the universe design for both life and destruction - and that these elements are neither good nor evil; they simply are. Because of this, though something may die, somewhere, a birth will take it's place. From this philosophy, Dante will have no qualms over killing something if threatened, though he does not take any joy in taking a life. It should be noted though that Dante will do ANYTHING to win a fight once it's begun; whether its outright trickery or brute force. If there's a window of opportunity, he'll take it. However, this mentality, in addition to an eidetic memory, makes him prone to paranoia and over estimation of individuals abilities - if anything, Dante will err on the side of caution and deception in order to achieve his goals: all of this though, after a period of reverence and deliberation spiritually. Armor & Weapon specifics Dante's attire is modeled after his mentality of discrete functionality; his clothing is entirely created out of normal unarmored cloth, with an underlay of shell spider silk - with a flex-armor blast vest worn covering his abdomen, chest, back, and shoulders. This creates a full coverage medium armor that is light and flexible, yet at the same time, functional. Dante is ALWAYS wearing a pair of custom imperial knight style cortosis gauntlets (legitly acquired from an imperial PC). In addition, Dante wears a specialized set of segmented phrik armor: this armor consists of pairs of clamshell plates that wrap around the intended body part and seal against each other via gription. This segmented armor covers the back, front, and sides of Dante's arms (including the palms) up to the shoulder, as well as down the side of his ribcage. It should be noted that this is ONLY side armor, and that his torso, back, and abdomen are fully exposed and unarmored. This armor combination allows for full protection of the arms, shoulder, and sides, with cortosis protection across the back of the arm and hand. It should be additionally noted that the gap weakness in the cortosis gauntlet is unviable due to the phrik plates that also accompany the gauntlet now; it should be further noted that the fingers and palm are armored in segmented phrik (not unlike a cestus), with each finger bone having its own armor plate, offering full protection for the hand. Due to the segmented nature of the armor, flexibility is not compromised; these gaps are small enough that the tube like blade of a lightsaber is unable to slip between the plates, though, a flat blade may be able to. Dante's primary weapon is a small hand and a half lightfoil - built with top of the line focussing crystals, and with masterwork quality. Built out of electrum inlaid phrik, the lightfoil operates at the same level of a normal lightsaber, though is far better balanced - allowing for precision attacks many lightsaber wielders may find difficult. The foil has a thin red rope tassel attached at the hilt, and emits a similar red blade. Augmentations • Cardio-muscular package: coats the entirety of my musculature in rybcoarse, allowing me to run faster, withstand more damage, have incredible endurance, and triple my strength. Due to my war related injury in my right knee, the enhancement only strengthens the knee to a human standard. • Armorplast reinforced skeleton; allows me to strike with the full power allowed by my cardio-muscular package, but not break any of my bones. Force Abilities Trained in the Matukai way, I am highly trained in using the force to augment my physical abilities, am extremely proficient in the martial arts of Stava and Teras kasi, and am capable of incredible feats of sustained agility, balance, speed, dexterity, endurance, and strength. Please be aware that my body is capable of being pushed far beyond its own physical limits, to a level of performance that regular force users would find incapable of maintaining for any amount of time. However, In exchange for this impeccable physical performance, be aware that I have NO ability to use the force outside of augmenting my own body. I cannot - literally, am not physically capable - of accessing sense and alter abilities; uses of TK, absorb, lightning, etcetera, are all cut off from me in exchange for physical ability. With the exception of force jump, art of the small, and buried presence. All other powers - including "given" powers such as the core powers and force sense, and even basic telepathy, are sacrificed. This is for fairness sake, and an avoidance of GMing.